There are known devices, fit to prevent the noxious formation of water condensate or frost on the protrusions, said devices being provided with a room delimited by side walls, by mould and die and kept in overpressure by air feed means to control the temperature of said air at values lower than the condensation values.
There are also known devices in which the mould and the die for chocolate shells are housed in a closed container, in which the temperature is maintained substantially below the temperature of the countermould by control means of air temperature.
The main drawbacks of said known devices and methods consist in that said rooms and containers are difficult to be made, are expensive and cannot be assembled in non pre-arranged machines; furthermore in order to keep controlled the air temperature in such rooms and containers, it is necessary to limit the range of the protrusion temperature and generally the operation modes of the machine.